Word Of A Stranger
by Roshelle
Summary: Sometimes we trust who we do not know.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the character's of Supernatural. **

_New York City, NY _

Sam had been walking the streets for over an hour. He had no idea where he was going and he didn't care. After spending hours at his computer trying to find any information how to get Dean out of his deal, he was exhausted and was taken by surprised as Dean reached across the motel table.

Dean had promptly ripped the laptop out of Sam's hands and turned it off before Sam could save any of his progress

"Sam. Leave the deal alone." Dean's voice had been low, almost threatening. Frustrated, Sam left, slamming the motel door behind him. It was dark, but the streets glowed from all the lights and advertisements. Even though, the city appeared alive and warming, Sam was lonely. He wrapped his jacket tighter around him.

"Spare some change?" The voice snapped Sam out of his trance and he tripped, falling face first into the snow. He groaned as his body hit the icy pavement but he got up immediately, brushing the snow off of his pants. Looking down, he noticed a man was sitting with his back against a building wall. The man was dressed poorly, especially for the cold weather, but looked friendly. Embarrassed of his fall, and not really caring what was going on, Sam reached in his pocket and fished out a five dollar bill. He was angry at Dean and now cold.

Sam leaned down and handed the man a five dollar bill.

"No booze alright." Sam said.

The man stiffly reached for the money.

Sam turned to walk away, his hands dug in his pockets. His mind immediately retreated back to his brother and what a jerk he was and why Dean was so willing to just give up.

"He'll live." The man's voice was quiet. Sam stopped and looked at him. Did he know this man?

"What?" he asked.

"Your brother. He'll live."

It took Sam a moment to realize this man was talking about Dean.

"How do you know about my brother?"

The man smiled softly.

Sam froze. Suddenly, he realized why the man looked so familiar.

_"__Dean__, He'__s cold__!" __Six-year-old __Sam__ whined, stopping suddenly, causing Dean's__ hand to slip out of his. _

_"__Come on Sam, we don't have time for this__!" Ten-year-old Dean was embarrassed __to be holding his little brother's hand but he worried if he didn't, Sam would wander away and get lost in the crowded streets.__ Sam had begged Dean to take him outside while John was gone, but could sense that now Dean was regretting his decision. __It was getting dark and the snow continued to come down harder. _

_Dean turned to face his brother. Sam stood in front of what first appeared to be a pile of rags but Dean was startled as the pile of rags moved. _

_"Sam! Get away from there!" Dean yelled. Sam didn't move. _

_"He'__s cold__!" Sam repeated. The homeless man was almost completely covered in snow and was shaking violently. With his little gloved hand, Sam brushed the snow off of the man's shoulders. __The man's head remained buried in his knees. _

_"Sam. Get over here. Now." Dean's voice was stern but when Sam turned to look at him, his older brother was biting his lip. Dean's sure sign of nervousness. _

_"Please help him Dean._

_The man looked up. His eyes were icy blue but kind. Sam wrapped his small body around the man in a hug. _

_"It'll be okay." Sam whispered to him. Sam took off the scarf that Dean had wrapped around him. Sam draped it over the man's neck. _

_"Sam!" _

_"Here." Sam had removed his hat and handed it to the man. It was Dean's old hat and was too big for him anyways._

_"What are you doing Sam – you don't know that man" Dean scolded, grabbing Sam's hand and pulling him behind. _

_When Sam looked behind him, the street was empty. _

The man winked at Sam.

"You're a good kid." The man said. "And your brother will live."

Sam could feel the tears beginning to escape from his eyes and he looked down, wiping them away.

When he looked up, the man was gone. All that remained was the brown striped scarf; Dean's scarf. Sam picked it up and dusted the snow off of it before tucking it into his jacket pocket.

Sam closed his eyes and tipped his head to the sky, feeling the light snowflakes melt as they hit his hot skin. Even though he hadn't figured out a way to get Dean out of the deal, he trusted this complete strangers word. Hope glimmered inside Sam Winchester as he headed back to the motel.


End file.
